Pokemon Legends
by Mystique Winds of Darkness
Summary: We've heard of humans turning into pokemon and going into the Pokemon world and Pokemon living with humans... But what if the worlds were separate? What if pokemon was sent to the real world and some random kid found themit.... What would happen then?
1. The Legend of Fire

**This is my Disclaimer for the whole story!**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**Legend of Fire**

"_It has been said that after a thousand years a new era shall come._

_Pokemon shall find a new world to live in._

_In this world only one Pokemon shall succeed in adapting._

_Its companion shall be its source of power without it; it shall come to its demise just as the ones before it…_

_If it succeeds Pokemon will be able to cross over and live 'peacefully' in both worlds. _

_Many dangers shall come to it, each more difficult than the last._

_Take thy destiny and bring peace to both worlds…"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Souls, Two Worlds, One Destiny...**

"Zander! Zander hurry, you're going to be late to class!"

"Keish, my name is Zandra not Zander... I'm coming..."

"Sheesh, just hurry... First day of school and you're going to be late as always!"

Zandra ran down the stairs and out the door after Keish who was running down the street towards the bus. Keish laughed as he reached the bus and sat in one of the back seats.

"Hurry up Zandra!" shouted Keish as the bus driver turned on the engine and began to close the doors.

"Wait! Don't leave yet! Keish tell him to stop!" shouted Zandra as she watched the bus drive away from her. "Wait!"

She gave up and breathed heavily as the bus sped down the street and turned right.

I have the worst luck. I've been to five different schools and each time I've had worse luck. I'm so going to be late for school...

Zandra jogged down the street. Knowing that no matter what she did she would be late anyway...

* * *

Yawn... sigh Slowly his eyes open, at first everything is blurred. Little by little tree branches come into perspective, sunlight shined through areas in between them hardly any actually reaching the grass in which he slept. 

"Hello? Are you awake yet? Get up! We've gotta go! The Elder called for a meeting. Everyone's supposed to be there. Get up! Whiny get up!

"Alright Lil'Pichu. I'm up.yawn What's this 'bout a meeting?

"What! You don't know? The Elder called everyone to a meeting... We're all waiting for you. The Elder insisted that everyone be there. _ESPECIALLY YOU_!"

"Wait Wha-? Me? Why me?"

"Don't know, but the only way to find out is going to the meeting! Now, come on!"

Whiny followed Lil'Pichu as they ran through the forest crisscrossing round trees and rocks.

"How is it that whenever we go to the clearing, it always seems as if were running in circles." asked Whiny almost out of breath from running.

"Stop whining! Sheesh, no wonder they called you whiny! We're here!"

Just as Lil'Pichu said that they entered the clearing and were soon surrounded by many friends and family. Elder sat as always on a smooth boulder in the center of the clearing looking down upon the others.

"Ahh, they have arrived. Thank you Lil'Pichu for bringing our honored guest to the meeting."

"Yeah, no problem. Wait, honored guest? Him? You gotta be bluffing."

His comment was answered by a long silence.

"Heh, hehe. Um, continue Elder."

"Our Honored Guest has a destiny to fulfill. This may be the last time we ever see him here, alive and well..."

Another silence followed as all the pokemon looked at eachother and then at Whiny in awe.

"Wh-what do you mean Elder. I can't be an honored guest if my whole life I've been, been..." Whiny began but did not have the heart to finish his statement.

"You will go on a journey where many others have gone, many have failed and now its your time. Only you shall decide if you shall succeed, but first you must find the one whom you need..."

* * *

Zandra finally reached the school and ran into her classroom, entering seconds before her teacher. 

"Thanks alot Keish." she whispered to Keish as Mrs. Tareen entered the room.

"Good morning class, I see that for the first time since last year Zandra is early. Are you trying to suck up to me?"

"Of course not Ms. Tary, I would never expect someone of _your intelligence to falll for something that simple."_

"Hmm. I'll let it by today since its the first day of school, but don't even try it again."

"Now class turn to page 55 of..."

Mrs. Tareen's voice rolled on, but Zandra couldn't hear her anymore. She was daydreaming...

She was at free time taking out everyone's cards... No one could beat her, not with Mewtwo as her card on the field. One by one she single handedly out smarted each strategy, each feeble try. She was the best!!!

**"ZANDRA!"**

"Huh? Wha-?"

"Zandra stop daydreaming and pay attentio-"

Mrs. Tareen's words were drowned out by the lunch beel and everyone ran out the door. Zandra squeezed into the crowd just in time to escape Mrs. Tareen's speech.

"Yes! Maybe it is my lucky day after all!"

"Hello Z... Got something for me?"

Zandra turned around slowly to find Harrietta hovering over her.

"Heh hehe. Hey Harrietta. Um, have a nice vacation... Hey look its the principle! Zandra tried to squeeze into the crowd, but Harrieta quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her back making her hit the lockers with a thud. Zandra flinched as Harrietta tightened her grip on her shoulders, her nails cutting into Zandra's skin.

"You're not getting away that easily… Since it's the first day of school I'll just leave you a reminder." With this said Harrietta squeezed even harder.

Zandra was decided not to scream or cry. She bit her lip as hard as she could to withstand the need to scream, it came to a point that she tasted blood in her mouth. Then as quickly as she had begun, Harrietta banged Zandra against the lockers once more before disappearing into the crowd.

Zandra stood there licking her now bloody lip and walked to the girl's bathroom. As always it was empty because everyone was eating in the cafeteria. She looked in the mirror and examined her lip. Her teeth had cut into her lip in two places making it bleed. She squeezed the last drops of blood and dried them up with a piece of toilet paper. She then lifted her sleeves to find five cuts on each shoulder that also bled freely.

"Just, great! First day of school and I'm already being harassed by a hairy monkey…" she shouted angrily as she punched the mirror in front of her.

The mirror cracked a bit, but it was still a punch in vain. Her fist became red and her knuckles were painfully swollen, but she ignored it. The anger in her voice disappeared and she laughed at her insult.

"Hairy Monkey? Man I've really lost it this time… I've got to get some new comebacks…"

After a few moments of thought she walked out of the bathroom and entered the cafeteria. She looked at each table looking for familiar faces.

"Hey Z! Over here!" shouted Keish waving his arms in the air. Zandra walked over to the almost empty table where Keish, Joanne and Terry sat waiting for her.

"Hey guys and… gal… Anything new?" asked Zandra smiling as she sat.

"Whoa, Z; what happened to you? Did Hairy give you a 'reminder'?" said Joanne, obviously mocking Harrietta. Just as Zandra was about to make a joke out of "Hairyetta" the bell rang and they all walked away towards their classrooms.

The rest of the day continued with nothing interesting except teachers blabbing on about how 'wonderful' it was to see them all again and beginning their lessons as they did each year.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Zandra ran out happily thinking of what she had to do today. She never did her homework so she had the rest of the day free for anything she felt like doing.

"I guess it's time to go practice!" She said to herself as she began to run towards the street. Instead of taking the street back to her house she crossed through a few houses and ran towards the woods. She entered the forest and followed a path she had made by leaving a trail of slashes on the trees. After walking for 5 minutes of walking she entered a clearing in which a boulder sat. She ran towards it and stood on it. She looked around at the tree tops until she spotted something shiny in the trees.

"There it is!" she shouted as she ran towards a huge fern tree. After a few moments she had climbed the tree and sat in a tree house at the top.

"Now it's me time!" she withdrew a box from her bag. She opened it to reveal a beat up Pokemon card deck. She shuffled the deck and was ready to draw…..

* * *

"Close your eyes and imagine that we do not exist. You are alone in the forest in a world you do not know… You are alone…. Alone…." The Elder's voice slowly faded as Whiny closed his eyes. He opened his eyes to find it was much brighter outside and he was standing all alone.

"Guys? Hello? Lil'Pichu! Elder!" he shouted though it was an action in vain.

* * *

Zandra drew her card.

"Go, I choose you Growlithe!" she placed the card on the ground and noticed some kind of dog barking on the forest floor.

She picked up her cards and slid down the tree. Once on the ground she slowly approached the dog.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone?" shouted Whiny, and then she stopped when she heard a twig snap. She swiftly spun around growling…

* * *

"Whoa, an orange dog? Weird it kinda looks familiar…"Just then her cards spilled out of her pocket.

"What the-" She quickly crouched to pickup the cards and noticed one card fell face up.

The dog stood still and then began to walk away as Zandra stood staring in amazement at her card… She stood and stared at the animal.

"Growlithe? Growlithe, is that you?" she asked.

Whiny turned around and stared at the creature that stood before him. It was certainly not a Pokemon, but somehow it new what he was….

"Oh my God! I summoned a Growlithe!"

**What will Zandra do with the Growlithe. Will Whiny fulfill his duty? Find out next chapter!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

More Than Coincidence?

Whiny began to growl menacingly hoping the creature would leave. The creature stood there looking at the paper and at Whiny. Whiny barked loudly and hesitantly took two steps forward. The creature crouched and held out what looked like a hairless paw. Whiny looked at the outstretched hand, something was in it…

And it smelled GOOD!

Whiny pounced at the hand and gobbled down the candy, then he licked it clean of the remnant sugar. He sat wagging his tail and hoping for more. He was starved and even though he had no idea what it was, he wanted more and lots of it. After waiting patiently he noticed that the creature just sat there staring at him and didn't look like it was going to offer more, so he began to study his surroundings.

He sat in a clearing very similar to the meeting grounds, but the sky seemed a bit gray in comparison. Weird bird Pokemon flew above him, but he had no idea what Pokemon they were and they seemed to ignore him as he barked up at them.

* * *

Zandra, sat there in awe. Over an hour had passed and she still couldn't believe her eyes.

"_It really is a Pokemon, and not just any Pokemon! A Growlithe!"_ Zandra thought happily.

The Growlithe looked around and barked at some seagulls flying above them, it seemed confused. Its brownish-orange fur was messy and full of dried mud. Its short furry tail had small noticeable scars where fur used to grow. Its dark blue eyes slowly took in its surroundings and once again fell upon her. It wagged its tail as it stared at her curiously, then walked towards a tree… Slowly it began to climb it, scratching the bark to create shallow foot holds to use. Zandra stared in awe, it seemed as if the growlithe made shallow footholds as if it did not want to harm the tree; and then she noticed that the growlithe was climbing up to her tree house.

"_What is it doing? Well I don't know but it better not break anything!"_ Just as the thought of all her cards being torn to pieces passed through her mind, the growlithe slipped; slowly falling 10 feet.

"Holy crap! Watch out!" she shouted as she jumped towards the falling growlithe hoping to catch it before it hit the ground.

Yelp

* * *

Whiney yelped as he fell into the creature's arms and it hit the tree. He whined and licked its face in gratitude. After licking its face nonstop, he noticed that it was not responding in any way.

"Oh man…. It can't be dead, can it? Hello… Hello?!? Wake up…" Whiney said as he pulled at its paws (hands).

"Oh no… It's all, my fault….." cried Whiney sitting in sorrow beside Zandra.

groan

"Huh? Its… Its waking up! Yay!" shouted Whiney as Zandra sat up slowly.

* * *

bark bark The growlithe barked happily.

"Ow, my head is killing me…" she groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She slowly opened her eyes to see a small red jewel glowing on the ground.

"Whoa! What's this?" She picked up the jewel noticing that it was hanging from a silver chain.

'This is beautiful." She said as she put on the necklace.

growl

Whiney stood menacingly staring at the necklace around Zandra's neck.

"That's mine! Give it back… Or I'll, I'll..."

"Whoa, you can talk?!?" interrupted Zandra in shock.

"How, how; can you understand me?" replied Whiney, slowly tipping his head sideways with curiosity.

"I guess this necklace lets me understand what you're saying… This is awesome….. M-my name's Zandra…"

"My name's……. um… I'd rather not say it…"

"Oh come on… It can't be that bad………. Can it? Please!"

"No! Just drop it already!" Whiney shouted turning his back towards Zandra.

"Sheesh, you don't have to get all riled up…. With that attitude, I wouldn't be surprised if your name is Whiney…"

Whiney, quickly turned around with a shocked expression on its face.

"H-how, I mean. My name is not Whiney…"

"Alright, then what is it?" Replied Zandra slyly.

"Its-its, uhhhh, Inferno! Yeah, that's what they call me!" answered Whiney with a nervous smile.

"Soooo,muffled laugh; _Inferno_ I guess that means you know some fire attacks. Huh? Care to show me?" said Zandra trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Umm… sure…" He answered nervously standing up.

"_Here goes nothing…. I hope this works…"_

"_Ember!_" shouted Whiney before he attempted the feat….

He opened his mouth, only to blow a puff of smoke…

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! So your name **_is_** Whiney!..." laughed Zandra as she leaned on a nearby tree.

Whiney laid down sadly, a tear slowly traveling down his furry face.

"Ha, he, heh. Oh..." Zandra's laughter slowly subsided as she saw the tears flowing out of Whiney's eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of your name…."

"Its alright, I starting to get used to being ridiculed every where I go…" Replied Whiney sadly as he dried his tears with his paw.

"Hey, I know! What if I give you a new nickname?"

""Yeah! That's a great idea!" replied Whiney, immediately pouncing happily on Zandra.

Zandra fell on to the ground with Whiney jumping up and down all over the place and leaving her face full of _"PokéSlobber"_.

"Whoa! Calm down… giggle Stop licking, it tickles! giggle Hey!"

_**After Whiney finally controlled his "pokeinstincts", and Zandra finally got every drop of Whiney's saliva off of her. They climbed to her tree house (This time Whiney actually made it all the way up!) and sat thinking of a name for Whiney.**_

'Hmmm… How about Rover…..?"

"If you want others to think you're a vacuum it's a great name!"

"What's a vacuum?" asked Whiney.

"Trust me you don't want that name…. How about Lucky? It is a dog's name and you are a dog Pokemon… Right?"

"I don't know what a dog is but I like the sound of that name…. Hmmm… _Lucky_….. It's a great name! From now on, my name is Lucky!" said Lucky his eyes shining with satisfaction.

"_The only thing that's missing to make this seem like a video game is triumphant background music…."_ thought Zandra, a smile covering her face. After a few moments contemplating the thought she ended up laughing out loud.

"I don't giggle know what giggle you're laughing at giggle, but I can't giggle seem to keep giggle my self from LAUGHING!"

_**Lucky and Zandra sat laughing at nothing in particular as the sun slowly set, bringing night upon the world. They sat oblivious of the time as they enjoyed there moment of happiness.**_

* * *

_**Mystique:**_

Soooooo… What do you guys think?... Yeah not much excitement, but I didn't have much time and I had to introduce them a bit more…. Bit of personality check…. I also had change Growlithe's name….. Think about it…. A Growlithe called WHINEY? I just had to do something about it! Well for the gamers out there

A little quiz… From which character and in which game do you hear this saying?

"Why don't you come out of there you old hag?"

Let's see which gamers actually read my fanfic and play my kind of games!!!! LOL


End file.
